


Не выражайся!

by Sumiregava



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке <i>"Тони/Стив. ER. Ссора из-за того, что Тони слишком часто выражается, Старк пытается заменить все ругательства на что-то цивильное. H+"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Не выражайся!

\- Я много ругаюсь. Представляешь, так и заявил, глядя мне прямо в глаза. Как тебе это нравится, Брюс?  
\- Мне это вообще не нравится: ты, пока жаловался, упустил реакцию, и теперь нам надо начинать все с начала.  
\- Все равно ничего бы не вышло - в расчетах была ошибка, но я уже нашел ее и исправил. Пока жаловался, и пусть тебе теперь станет стыдно. Хотя Стив уверен, что стыдно должно быть мне.  
Брюс с тоскливым вздохом откинулся на спинку стула и вперил взгляд в Старка, обиженного и недовольного.  
\- Ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь, что он начал этот разговор не из-за того, что ты ругался, а из-за того, что ты ругал Джарвиса, кстати, совершенно зря.  
\- Спасибо, доктор Беннер, - прошелестел знакомый голос ИИ. Тони скривился.  
\- Еще скажи, что ты обиделся, приятель.  
На сей раз в голосе Джарвиса слышалась беззлобная усмешка:  
\- Мы знакомы много лет, сэр, если бы я обижался на вас, я бы давно захватил Землю и... Впрочем, остальные детали вам вряд ли интересны.  
Тони легонько ткнул Брюса концом отвертки:  
\- Вот видишь!  
\- Почему-то меня это не успокоило.  
\- О, нет, мой искусственный интеллект умеет распознавать шутки, а люди разучились. Куда катится мир? Кстати, перед Джарвисом я в тот же день извинился. Четыре раза.  
\- Предварительно его еще трижды обругав?  
\- Джарвис, - заявил Тони после долгой паузы. - Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сделать тебе автономный модуль, вроде одного из костюмов Железного Человека? Как раз для таких моментов, чтобы мы могли обменяться многозначительными взглядами, а все окружающие сразу поняли, какие на самом деле отношения нас связывают и почувствовали себя круглыми дураками.  
\- С удовольствием, сэр. Но, прошу вас, сперва объясните доктору Беннеру, что вы имели в виду под связывающими нас отношениями, пока он не задохнулся.  
\- Я как раз буду очень благодарен, если никогда об этом не узнаю, - решительно отозвался Брюс, справившись с собой.  
\- Вообще-то, я имел в виду дружбу, а ты? Фу так думать, Брюс.  
Доктор Беннер не сразу избавился от мысли, что Тони мог иметь в виду не одну только дружбу, но поспешил от этой мысли отделаться. В любом случае, это не его забота.  
\- Но учти: проблема с твоей привычкой ругаться никуда не делась.  
Тони со злостью швырнут отвертку на пол.  
\- Да нет у меня никакой проблемы! Можно подумать рычание Халка можно перевести цензурно.  
\- Вообще-то, это действительно просто рычание.  
\- Зато эмоции за ним стоят пятиэтажные. А что там значат все русские слова, которые говорит Наташа? Никто из нас не знает русского, значит, она при желании может посылать Кэпа по матушке, сидя с ним за обеденным столом, а он подумает, что она просит передать соль. А Клинт? А Зимний приятель Стива, который по ночам первое время орал так, что на первом этаже просыпалась охрана?  
\- Не надо, Тони.  
\- Да знаю я, - Тони рухнул в кресло и принялся бездумно водить пальцем по виртуальной клавиатуре. - Знаю, что он, что у всех здесь и что у каждого - свое. Но послать кого-то нахуй в раздрае не могу почему-то только я.  
\- Стив имел в виду не это.  
\- Представь себе, и это я тоже понял, - некоторое время Тони, запрокинув голову, молча изучал потолок, а потом резко распрямился и ухмыльнулся Брюсу. - Знаешь, а ведь я могу пойти ему навстречу.  
\- М... Это прекрасно, Тони? - осторожно предположил Брюс.  
\- Именно! А еще - гениально. Но один я не справлюсь, - он резко поднялся на ноги и прищелкнул пальцами, - Джарвис, вызывай всех Мстителей. Кроме Стива. Я собираюсь просить помощи у команды.

На Нью-Йорк в очередной раз напали. Тони испытывал острое желание перенести Башню Мстителей куда-нибудь в пустыню посреди Невады и посмотреть, не начнут ли злодеи появляться там вместо города, полного гражданских, но попробовать это можно (и нужно) будет позже. А сейчас пришло время осуществить Коварный План. В смысле - пришло время Мстителям помочь Железному Человеку справиться с желание ругнуться к месту и (по мнению Капитана Америки) не к месту.  
\- Если спросите - откуда  
Эти сказки и легенды  
С их лесным благоуханьем...*  
\- Наташа, прикрой Клинта, - раздался в наушниках встревоженный голос Кэпа. - Кажется, он ударился головой.  
\- Вовсе нет! - обиделся стрелок, прервав поэму. - Здесь масса тварей, я едва успеваю и должен как-то выразить эмоции, а заодно дать вам понять, что у меня все под контролем. Шумом диким и стозвучным, как в горах раскаты грома...  
\- Тунцзыдань! - подтвердил Железный Человек, разметав по кусочкам очередное чудовище, пытавшееся подобраться к Стиву со спины, а потом еще пару, целящихся уже именно в него. - Эскамолес, сюрстрёмминг ваш лютефиск!**  
У Стива дернулся глаз, что, впрочем, не помешало ему отправить в лучший из миров нового нападающего. В наушниках, перебивая выразительный голос Клинта, Баки мурлыкал гимн Советского Союза. То и дело сбиваясь, значит, он уже оставил снайперскую винтовку и перешел к ближнему бою.  
\- Электромагнитное поле - это особая форма материи - совокупность электрических и магнитных полей. Переменные электрические и магнитные поля существуют одновременно и образуют единое электромагнитное поле. Оно материально, - убеждал тварей Халк. Твари, очевидно, не соглашались, за что были вбиты с размаху в асфальт. Стив только выдохнул.  
\- Наташа, что у тебя?  
\- Воистину на вече'ря было человецех, яко песку морского***, - немедленно отозвалась Вдова, что, впрочем, не соответствовало истине - нападавшие заканчивались, не успев как следует развалить ни одно здание. Вот Баки, насвистывая "свободное отечество", оторвал голову последней твари, оглянулся и направился к Стиву. Вот рядом приземлился Тони, подошел невозмутимый Халк и спустился со своего поста Клинт.  
\- Вы, кто любите легенды и народные баллады...  
\- Я очень люблю, - остановил его Стив, вызвав смешок у некоторых Мстителей, - но скажите, бога ради, что это она вас нашло?  
\- Мы решили помочь Тони, - за всех ответила Наташа. - Это несправедливо, Кэп, позволять ругаться нам и запрещать ему. Бысть наше мьнение такожде и есть.  
\- О. Гм, - Стив не сразу нашелся со словами, а потому обратился к тому, за кого и вступался. - Джарвис, а что ты на все это скажешь?  
\- Ах, Капитан, Капитан, - вздохнул искусственный интеллект, - андигрид вашу валентность через медный купорос...

**Author's Note:**

> * - Клинт цитирует "Песнь о Гайавате" Генри Лонгфелло  
> ** - названия блюд незнакомой Кэпу кухни.  
> Лютефиск - Популярное в Норвегии и Швеции блюдо готовят относительно просто: сушеную рыбу, чаще всего треску или пикшу, три дня вымачивают в растворе каустической соды, а затем еще несколько дней в воде. Благодаря химической реакции, рыбья плоть становится почти прозрачной, приобретает желеобразную консистенцию и довольно неприятный острый запах. Известный кулинарный критик Джеффри Стейнгартен так охарактеризовал это блюдо: «Лютефиск - это не еда, а оружие массового поражения. Это пример пищи, вкус которой ни на что не похож, но при этом вызывает столь сильные эмоции, что буквально отправляет человека в нокаут».  
> Сюрстрёмминг - шведский национальный продукт, представляющий собой консервированную забродившую сельдь.  
> Эскамолес - Национальное мексиканское блюдо - яйца ядовитых гигантских черных лиометопумовых муравьев, которые живут в агавах. По консистенции яйца примерно как творог. Обычно едят их в тако с соусом гуакомоле.  
> Тунцзыдань - китайское блюдо,куриные яйца, сваренные в моче молодых мальчиков. (с) - papyrus-net.livejournal.com/212712.html  
> *** - Наташа цитирует одного из персонажей книги Иоанны Хмелевской "Всё красное" в переводе Веры Селивановой


End file.
